Ma prise de conscience
by Angel of Tears
Summary: Tom sait enfin ce que c'est que d'être une victime de Don Juan.... Il regrette, car il a enfin pris conscience de son propre comportement.


Auteur: Angel of Tears

**Auteur: Angel of Tears**

**Titre: Ma prise de conscience**

**Genre: Tragique romance réaliste**

**Disclaimer: Les Tokio Hotel ne sont pas à moi, mis qu'importe ? La chanson non plus n'est pas à moi. Si la nature n'a pas voulu que je les possède, je suppose que c'est pour une bonne raison ! Au moins, ils ne sont pas anonymes, je peux baver tranquillement dessus en pensant que j'aimerais bien qu'ils m'apartiennent xD**

**Chanson utilisée : Apologize des One Republic ft Timabland (écoutée et utilisée dans l'OS)**

**Bla-bla : (Angel of Tears a le regard vide, devant son pc) Oh my God ! ****J'ai fini ! (AoT ferme les yeux, respire, les rouvre et sourit comme une démente) Yatta ! Plus d'épreuves du bac !! Kyah ! Libéréééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééééée !! (une onde de joie parcourt le monde) Maintenant, j'attends juste les résultats ! Mais pour décompresser, j'écris !**

_**Ceci est dédicacé à Sinien, Kuroimamba et Koibi. Merci d'écrire, merci d'être mes lumières d'espoir sans le savoir. Merci, tout simplement !**_

**Ma prise de conscience**

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say__…_

C'était si facile pourtant. Je veux dire, c'était simple, avant. Il suffisait d'un regard, un sourire, quelques mots, le lien se créait, une conclusion, puis je décidais de partir. Ca me convenait parfaitement, et personne ne s'en était totalement plaint.

Sauf ces filles, mais tout le monde sait que les filles, ça pleurniche pour un rien. Une nuit torride devrait suffire pourtant.

On m'a déjà fait remarquer que j'avais un caractère de véritable connard, un bâtard sans cœur incapable de se mettre à la place des victimes de son comportement de Don Juan. Soit. Et même si c'était vrai, j'ai toujours été comme ça, c'est pas demain la veille que je vais changer pour d'autres. On m'accepte tel que je suis ou on ne m'accepte pas, ce n'est pas ce qui va m'empêcher de respirer.

Alors pourquoi ça fait si mal ?

D'être à la place de l'autre.

Quand il vous blesse si vite.

J'l'ai pas voulu pourtant, juré. Je voulais simplement de bons moments. Je les ais eus, dans ses bras, souvent, longtemps. Mais tout est périssable, et j'avoue avoir été voir ailleurs une fois ou deux. L'erreur est humaine ! Et puis, je suis toujours revenu après avoir réalisé que rien n'équivalait ses bras, sa présence, son cœur au même rythme que le mien.

Il parait que le pardon est divin. Dieu, si t'existe, pardonne-moi à sa place, parce que la vie est fade maintenant. C'est bon, j'ai compris la leçon. La pilule à été dure à avaler mais c'est fait.

Tous ces mots, j'y ai cru, parce que je me sentais important avec ces belles déclarations. Mais les mots peuvent autant flatter que détruire, je crois que je m'en rends enfin compte. Qui aurait pu croire que j'aurais pitié de moi-même ? A ce stade, ça devient grave, mais après tout, même mes plus sincères excuses ont été rejetées comme des ordures…

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

Trop tard pour s'excuser… vrai ou faux ? Sans importance, le mal est fait. On croyait se connaître mais apparemment, nous étions autant dans l'erreur l'un que l'autre. Mais c'est le reflet de mon propre comportement qui m'a le plus blessé. Ce regard désolé mais presque condescendant, ces mots simples, francs et brutaux. Haussement d'épaules, départ de la chambre, puis le néant. D'un instant à l'autre, on est passés de la fusion à la fission. L'un dans l'autre à l'un et l'autre.

C'est bizarre de prendre conscience de soi à travers un autre. Ca fait mal quand on comprend.

Promis, j'ai compris.

Juré.

Reviens.

Le temps est relatif, il n'est jamais vraiment trop tard, si ?

Je crois que je suis accro, autant dire que ça fais un bail que je refuse de l'admettre mais je revenais toujours non ? Si c'est pas une belle preuve de ma part ça… ?

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But that's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

J'essaierais tout, tout pour que cela recommence. Ma drogue à moi c'était ses bras, le manque est mortel, je ne veux pas me détruire, je veux vivre, mais vivre, c'est ne plus être seul, c'est retrouver mon complément. Un sortilège a accroché nos cœurs, une chaîne nous a liés pour toujours, je crois, parce qu'un pas trop loin est un pas trop douloureux, une nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre c'est comme dormir seul, après sa saveur aucune ne semble à la hauteur, et ces pensées m'empoisonnent.

Des pensées aux teintes de regrets. Dieu, que j'ai horreur de regretter. J'ai horreur de me faire horreur. Il a pourtant fallu que j'ouvre les yeux, parce que je n'ai pas d'autre chance, on dirait.

Comment me supporte-t-on si je suis toujours ainsi ? Je devrais avoir des centaines de procès pour mon comportement. Brise-cœur. Brise-rêve. Briseur.

C'était mon air, je me suis privé de respirer. C'étain mon eau, je me suis privé de toute hydratation. C'était ma nourriture, j'en ai perdu l'appétit. C'était ma raison de me lever le matin, autant rester couché. Le mélodrame stupide et mièvre s'est abattu sur moi comme si de rien n'était, j'y pas échappé. Je me méfie de moi-même maintenant.

Je suis pitoyable.

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sor__ry like an angel, heavens not the thing for you,  
But I'm afraid_

Mais je suis surtout un parfait connard, et je crois que cette prise de conscience tardive était un bon châtiment. Comment peut-on être aussi abject que moi ? Profiter d'un corps pour un temps, laisser l'autre se donner à fond pour tout jeter aux orties quand on est lassé, avec un sourire hypocrite et la prétention de recommencer encore et encore ?

Ses mots étaient plus doux qu'une plume, mais des plumes arrachées à mes ailes. Si j'en ai eu. Mon paradis construit ensemble sombre dans l'enfer de la solitude puérilement et arbitrairement décrétée par ses mots.

C'est ma faute. Je sais. Mais j'n'ai même pas le droit de m'excuser, même ça, ça m'est refusé.

Je suis en tort, je plaide coupable d'être moi-même si je suis ainsi, parce qu'une fois de l'autre côté du miroir, je souffre autant que mes victimes quand je passe du prédateur à la proie. Je souhaite être condamné à supporter mes actes mais que mon bourreau soit la personne qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux.

Refusé !

Jugement rendu, je semble condamné à me perdre seul dans le noir sans sa lumière.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

Bouquets de fleurs, présents divers, mots doux, sourires sincères, mais rien d'autre en échange qu'un regard de glace. J'ai laissé passer l'occasion de ma vie d'être heureux et j'peux plus rien faire. Dieu, à quoi sers-tu si tu n'aide pas ceux qui se meurent sans aide ? Aide moi, je veux reconquérir son cœur.

Mes serments tiendront cette fois.

J'ai compris.

Blesser les autres, c'est pire que la mort car la mort est immédiate, pas la douleur psychique.

Les utiliser, c'est pire que la vie parce que on peut choisir de mettre fin à sa vie, pas à la manipulation.

Médicament au goût amer, pilule du poison de la réalité, le boomerang revient sans avoir perdu de sa force et j'm'en suis pris plein la gueule. J'me suis lamentablement ramassé, maintenant, j'arrive même plus à me relever. J'aurais jamais du aller revoir cette fille, ni me perdre dans son étreinte impunément. J'aurais dû avoir autant de respect qu'on en a pour moi.

Je m'excuse.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, a yeah_

Jamais encore, je n'avais supplié quelqu'un, parce qu'on me suppliait toujours. Les rôles sont inversés, je ne peux pas demeurer éternellement en haut de la roue du bonheur. Arrivé en bas, c'est sa lumière qui me laisse encore un peu d'espoir.

Mes excuses ne seront pas entendues.

Mes essais seront peut-être vus.

Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire, alors que je meurs de honte de ne pas avoir compris. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un pitoyable connard prétentieux, mais pas stupide au point d'être lâche. Si je ne peux pas être entendu, je serais vu. Si je ne peux pas être vu je serais senti. Si je ne peux pas être senti, je serais tout à la fois. Tout pour que ma conscience cesse de me rendre fou.

J'avais un ange juste à mes côtés et je l'ai laissé partir, je l'ai forcé à partir, et à dépasser sa nature pour me blesser mortellement. Je suis un démon.

Peut-être est-ce la raison du silence de Dieu pour moi ?

_I'm holding your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

A quoi me servent l'argent et la célébrité si c'est pour que mon frère m'abandonne ? A quoi me servent la beauté et le charisme si c'est pour que mon frère se détourne de moi ? Je ne promets pas de fidélité mais je fais le serment de ne plus être moi s'il le faut. Parce que tout simplement sans Bill, je ne suis plus rien. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais.

La différence entre mes proies et moi : elles ont abandonné. Pas moi. Bill est mon prédateur et je suis sa proie, mais autant narguer le chasseur jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en chasse. L'indifférence est la pire des armes, et se servir du comportement de l'autre est la meilleure des punitions.

Bill, j'ai compris, je crois.

Aide-moi à savoir si je ne me suis pas trompé.

J'suis accro à toi. T'es ma drogue, mon air, mon eau, ma nourriture. T'es moi autant que je suis toi, et je crois que je viens juste de le comprendre.

Il aura fallu du temps, des cris, des larmes et des peurs pour que j'ouvre les yeux d'un sommeil d'égoïste. Seras-tu là à mon éveil ?


End file.
